


Cuidados

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Sam se tiene que ir a una misión de seis meses, después de irse Peter recibe una noticia inusual.*So far I have not read a Spideynova fic that has mpreg*
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	Cuidados

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have not read a Spideynova fic that has mpreg

"Volverás en seis meses"

"Te prometo que estaré bien no terminaré muerto"

"Sam promete que volverás en una pieza" Peter agarra su cara viéndolo 

Hoy se iría una misión de seis meses con los guardianes de la galaxia

"Yo debería decir eso después de que Octopus te inyectó esa extraña sustancias, tu debes estar en una pieza cuando vuelva" Agarra su cara también 

"No exageres estoy bien"

"Peter has estado enfermo tienes náuseas y mareos, según los web Warriors te estás cansando demasiado rápido y duermes más, hay días en que despiertas con un gran apetito y otros que no quieres comer nada, sin mencionar los cambios de ánimo-"

"Que dices de mi cambios de ánimo" Le dice enojado estirando sus cachetes

"Vez!" Sigue estirando sus cachetes y lo suelta

"Cuídate cubeta" Le dice sonriendo 

"Cuidate araña" Sam le dice sobandose sus mejillas

Se dan un abrazo y un beso de despedida

"El día que regreses tendremos una cita araña así que prepárate"

"Mientras incluyas una cena preparada por ti con gusto"

"Nos vemos Peter" Lo vuelve a besar para ponerse su casco y irse

****

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam se había ido 

Y hace unos días Peter estaba más raro de lo normal

Estaba vomitando en las mañanas y de vez en cuando se mareaba 

Sus amigos insistieron en que fuera a la enfermería

Después de ver como casi se desmaya cuando se columpiaba

Si no fuera por Miles habría caído 

"Que tengo Doc sin chistes" Le dice preocupado Spiderman

Le había hecho varios analices hasta una ecografía

"Esto es increíble" Dice asombrando 

"Eso es bueno?"

"Depende de tu punto de vista"

"Eso que significa"

"Tu y Nova son pareja no"

"Si que tiene que ver"

"Mucho, Spiderman felicidades serán padres bueno en madre"

"Que?" 

"Parece que lo que te inyectó Octopus sí tenía un efecto secundario te dio órganos femeninos mira" Le señala una radiografía donde se ve un útero encima de sus órganos masculinos

"(Hace tres meses Sam y yo en la noche los dos)" Se empieza a sonrojar mucho que no se podría distinguir su cara con un tomate

"Tu sabes cómo se hacen los bebé no?"

"Si lo sé...." Dice ahora avergonzado

"Estas embarazado Spiderman, es la primera vez en la historia que pasa esto" 

Saca una ecografía donde se veía un punto 

"Vez ese punto de ahí" Le señala el lugar

"Ese es tu bebé formándose" 

Se la queda viendo y sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar

El doctor Connors le pasa un pañuelo 

Se limpia las lágrimas

"Que le diré a los demás o a Sam" Se golpea la frente

"Peter ahora hay dos opciones que puedes quedartelo o aunque este en contra puedes abortar"

"Me lo quedaré, quién sabe si tendré otra oportunidad como está y no quiero quitarle el derecho de la vida a mi hijo o hija" Dice mientras tenía sus manos en su abdomen abultardo ligeramente

"Muy bien, pero dada la situación te tendrás que quedar en el Triskelion hasta dar a luz quiero dar seguimiento a todo tú embarazo por los cambios"

"Cambios?"

"Uno de ellos es que producirlas leche de tus pezones estos se te empezarán a hinchar cuando llegues al mes que corresponda"

Su cara cambia a uno de disgusto

"Tu bebé saldrá por tu ano este irá cambiando"

Peter se pone la almohada en la cara 

"Y ya no podrás ser Spiderman"

"Que?" Dice pero justo había llegado Nick Fury

"Connors como que no podrá ser Spiderman"

"Director Fury verá...."

"Felicidades Fury serás abuela estoy embarazado, Nova y yo tendremos un hijo" 

"...." Fury ve a Connors

Él le empieza a explicar todo 

"Cuantas probabilidades hay que no sobreviva él o lo que crece dentro suyo"

Eso congela a Peter y mira al doctor Connors

"Hay del 20% que no sobreviva él o el bebé dado a que su cuerpo podría dar un aborto involuntario por eso debes dejar estas cosas"

Agarra una papel para empezar a anotar algunas cosas

"Spiderman dejaras de serlo por los siguientes meses hasta que tú bebé nazca y estés estable"

"Esta bien" Dice triste 

Spiderman era importante pero está vez podría a su bebé primero

"Le tengo que decir a los demás no"

"Tu qué crees tendrás que vivir con ellos hasta que esto termine, quieres que les diga yo"

"No no!"

"Muy tarde tienes una reunión con ellos en la sala de entrenamiento"

"Gracias Fury" Dice con sarcasmo

****

Se estaba mentalizando como decirle a sus amigos de esto

"(Sam y yo tuvimos sexo, ahora tendré un bebé sorpresa)" Lo niega

"(La cigüeña vino pero se equivocó de género y ahora tendré un bebé)" Lo niega 

"Como se los diré!" Grita frustrado 

"Decirnos que" Se sobre salta viendo a todos entrando

"Eh bueno" Empieza a murmurar

"Peter porque no tienes tu traje?" Le pregunta MJ que había estado en la academia después de lo que le pasó a su symbiote

"De ese tiene que ver la noticia"

"Te retiras pide ser Spiderman!" Grita Miles levantando la mano

Todos lo miran

"Que quiero el nombre?" 

"No me retiro Miles solo estaré en reposo"

"Que pasa Peter?" Le pregunta Harry

"Bueno es difícil de explicar"

"Tiene que ver con lo que te inyectó Octopus" Le dice Danny había sentido su chi algo alterado 

"Si y no, Sam también tiene que ver en esto"

"Ya me estoy confundiendo" Le dice Flash

"Es que yo...."

A Peter le da un mareo 

Se empieza a tambalear

"Cuidado" Miles lo ayuda a sostenerse

"Gracias Miles, a lo que voy es que yo estoy...."

Un agente entra con papeles en mano

"El doctor Connors le manda esto también le dice que este primer trimestre es el más importante y que no haga nada peligroso ni imprudente"

Se va

"....."

"Sorpresa?" Se ríe de manera nerviosa

"Si no fuera imposible diría que estás embarazado pero es imposible"

"Enrealidad Flash es cierto"

Se escucho un grito por todo el Triskelion

****

Después de la explicación

"Aún no entiendo cómo sucedió eso"

"Verás Cho cuando papi Peter y papi Sam se quieren mucho ellos-" Flash le dice con marionetas de Spiderman y Nova 

"No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que Peter es hombre los hombres no pueden llevar al bebé"

"Te dije que Octopus tenía que ver con esto"

"Lo que te inyectó te hizo fértil" Ava le dice 

"Si, bueno Sam y yo ya saben lo que pasa, ahora estoy esperando un hijo y su padre está en el espacio"

Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando 

"Tontas hormonas" Murmura 

"Te ayudaremos" Danny pone su mano en su hombro

"Todos lo haremos"

"Hasta Ben ayudará"

Sus amigos lo ayudarian

Peter los había guiado y ayudado en todo ese tiempo

Ahora era su turno de cuidarlo a el hasta que Sam regrese

**Tercer mes**

"Todo bien Peter"

"Ya quisieras-" 

Luke se cubre las orejas 

Era su turno que cuidar a Peter 

Y a esa hora estaba vomitando el desayuno

"Cuanto tiempo pasará esto"

Sigue escuchando los vómitos de Peter 

"En este mes debe disminuir" Le dice limpiándose la boca y la cara 

Luke suspira aliviado

Su sentido arácnido se activa cuando cruza la puerta

"Cuidado!" Grita Amadeus 

Una falla en su armadura había soltado un proyectil

Luke se pone enfrente para recibir el el golpe

"Cho área de maternidad"

Peter rueda los ojos

****

"Los chicos me van a matar"

"Te lo agradezco Harry por traer a casa de tía May quiero darle la noticia"

Era el turno de Harry y tras las súplicas de Peter, junto a llanto fingido lo había convecido de salir del Triskelion

"Eso hace tu mejor amigo... Podré ser el padrino de tu hijo o hija" Dice sonriendo

"Tal vez tengo que decirlo con Sam, tía May"

****

"Felicidades Peter"

"Gracias tía May" 

Su tía había entendido toda la explicación

"Harry muchas gracias Harry por traer a mi sobrino" 

"No hay de que señora Parker"

"Sam no lo sabe aún" Peter lo niega

"Me enteré después que él se fuera a su misión llegará cuando esté en mi último trimestre"

"Tranquilo Peter también te ayudaré, te iré a visitar al Triskelion para ayudarte"

****

Cuarto mes, segundo trimestre

Era el turno de Ben

Estaban en la habitación de Peter que tenía en el Triskelion

Peter se estaba viendo en un espejo

"Ya se está empezando a notar" Dice viéndose

"Apenas se te nota te pondrás más gordo"

Ben olvidó algo, era como un embarazo normal

"Me dijiste gordo" Le dice enojado 

"Si" Le dice neutral

Se arrepiente de sus palabras al ver a Peter con cara de querer llorar

No estaba llorando

"Jamás volveré a ser Spiderman y los demás pensaran lo mismo que tú eres tan cruel"

"Uhhh quieres una fruta?" Dice inseguro 

"Si por favor" Le dice feliz

"(No entiendo a las personas hormonales)" 

Le da unas fresas

"Puedo comerlas con chocolates"

Ahora agradecía que el no fuera el que le tocó atender sus antojos ese fue Danny

Según él no quiere hablar de lo que pidió Peter pero solo puede decir que hablaría con Sam sobre eso

"Tal vez"

"Porque Sam se fue" Empieza a llorar

Ben suspira

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo"

Ben no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones emocionales 

"(Pediré que no me toque en sus horas emocionales)"

****

Y llegó lo que le dijo el doctor Connors

"Esto es vergonzoso" Susurra 

Sus pezones habían aumentado de tamaño

Sabía que entre poco empezaría a hacer leche....

"Pasa algo Peter?"

Esta vez le tocó a Chica ardilla pero ella también fue débil como Harry

Por eso estaba ahora en casa de su tía May sentado a su costado mientras la chica ardilla jugaba en el jardín

"Es solo que han crecido, tengo miedo que algo malo le pase a mi bebé"

"Tranquilo el doctor Connors te ha dicho que todo está bien no ha habido nada malo está ahora y SHIELD no está siendo atacado no"

"Tienes razón tía May" Suspira

Mira el cielo 

"Solo espero que Sam llegue antes de su nacimiento" Dice triste tocando su vientre? Si seguramente debe llamarlo así

Sam se estaba perdiendo todo aunque no sabía de su existencia

*****

Con Sam

"Enserio Nova" Le dice Rocket

"Estamos pasando cerca de ahí podemos hacer una parada quiero buscar algo para Spiderman"

"Tu y tú novio"

"Prometido si encuentro lo que busco"

***

Quinto mes

Era el turno de Danny

"Gracias por acompañarme Danny"

"Me gusta ayudar"

Danny lo estaba acompañadolo a su ecografía con el doctor Connors

El doctor Connors había agradado muchas cosas a la enfermería para el seguimiento de embarazo

"Sentirás una sensación fría pero pasará"

Peter traga duro 

Danny pone su mano en su hombro 

****

"Hasta ahora el crecimiento está bien no veo ninguna anomaria en los órganos"

Suspira aliviado mientras Danny veía la pantalla

El milagro de la vida 

"Ya se puede distinguir si es niño o niña, quieres saber el género?"

"Si por favor" 

Peter espera la confirmación algo nervioso

"Respira Peter respiración inhala exhala"

Hace lo que Danny dice 

"Es una niña felicidades"

"Felicidades amigo" 

Peter sonríe 

"Pudo tener una foto la tía May quiero tenerlo de recuerdo"

"Claro"

"Una pregunta Doc cuando debería empezar a patear?"

Antes que responda alguien lo interrumpe 

"En el quinto mes empiezan a patear, el próximo mes ya deberia patear" Le dice la Señora Cage que pasan por ahí

Los señores Cage de vez en cuando ayudaban en la investigación

***

Quinto mes

Era el turno de MJ

Ahora Peter tenía ropa premamá

MJ fue la que compró la ropa claro que tuvo que pasar la vergüenza que pensara las señoras de la tienda que era para ella

"Jamás volveré a esa tienda"

"Al menos arrastre a Ava contigo así que no fuiste la única con vergüenza"

"Ava dijo que yo era la embarazada aunque me vengen diciendo que las dos éramos la embarazadas" 

"Ya me gustaría haber visto su cara"

Los dos se ríen

Empiezan a hablar de diferentes temas

"Uff"

"Pasa algo Peter"

"MJ?" Le dice asustado

"Quiere que llame al doctor Connors"

El lo niega señala su estómago 

"Oh"

El estómago se movía 

La bebé estaba empezando a patear

"Como se siente?"

"Duele un poco, solo quisiera que la pequeña no patea tanto" Dice soltando unos suspiros 

**** 

Peter estaba en la enfermería

Había tenido mucha fiebre y ahora está descansado hasta que se le bajara la fiebre

Todos estaban afuera luchado

Doctor Octopus estaba ahí y había traído sus robots 

"Quisiera ayudar" Susurra entre jadeos la fiebre lo tenía así 

La pared se rompe

El doctor Octopus sabía su identidad y ahora lo estaba viendo 

"Por eso el hombre araña no estaba pelando parece que la araña sera mamá" Se empieza a reír

Peter lo mira con temor 

"Te llevaré conmigo un bebé del hombre araña sera increíble para mi tengo muchos planes ahora"

Antes que uno de sus tentáculos lo toque unas balas lo impiden

"Aléjate de el Octavius"

"Nick Fury"

"Aléjate del chico si no quieres perder lo que te queda de cuerpo"

****

Sexto mes 

Miles estaba acompañadolo en su caminata matutina

Ya se notaba su barriga crecida 

Llegan a su habitación

Miles ayuda a Peter a sentarse 

Peter nota que su camisa estaba algo mojada en dos zonas 

"Miles pasame papel"

"Para que?"

"Solo hazlo!"

"Esta bien no me grites" 

Va por papel y se lo da

Se estaba limpiando los pezones los cuales estaban soltando gotas de leche

Miles se da la vuelta 

"Si haces leche eso significa que tú alimentarlas al bebé?"

"Miles!"

****

"Parece que tienes muchos regalos pequeña" Peter ve la pila de regalos que tenía enfrete 

Había ido a la casa que habían comprado antes el y Sam

Ahora agradecía la insistencia de Sam por una casa propia 

Sus amigos habían alistado la habitación del bebé para su llegada 

***

Ya había terminado su segundo trimestre

Ahora entraba al último trimestre

Séptimo mes

"(Sam porque no estás aquí te extraño a ti y tu cuerpo)" Suelta un gemido de frustración

"Podrías dejar de hace eso trato de concentrarme" Amadeus le dice 

Estaban en su laboratorio

"Es solo que en tres meses podré conocer a May"

"May? Llamaras así a tu bebé?"

"May Alexander Parker" 

"Ok? Tu bebé tu decides"

"Solo se que me dolerá cuando salga"

"Sentirás como si te hubiera caído un edificio encima y te estén dando una paliza, los partos son dolorosos sabías que la mayoría de los partos suceden de manera natural aunque también se recude a cesárea si algo malo pasa con la mamá o el bebé, hay veces que el bebé suele morir o la madre muere durante el parto"

Mira a Peter el cual tenía cara de miedo

"Pero eso no te pasará claro" Dice intentando calmarlo

"Cho que te dijeron de asustarlo" Flash le dice llegando

Siempre que era el turno de Cho terminaba asustando a Peter

"No vez que necesita estar tranquilo" Dice abrazándolo con delicadeza

"Entonces porque hago esto"

"Me pregunto que pasaría si le digo a Nick Fury que lo haces a propósito"

"...."

"Eso pensé"

****

Peter estaba teniendo una pesadilla

"No no NO!" Se despierta de golpe sudando

"Peter estas bien?" Entre corriendo Ava

"Tuve una pesadilla horrible"

"Quieres hablar de eso?" Le dice sentándose a su costado

"Estaba dado a luz cuando mi bebé nació muerto todos me echaban la culpa, mi bebé nació mal por mi culpa nació ahogado'

"(Amadeus tendrá mucho que explicar)"

"Necesitas un abrazo?"

Solo mueve su cabeza 

"Solo abrázame" La abraza

Ava ni estaba acostumbrada a esto pero solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar

****

Octavo mes 

Peter estaba inmovilizado literalmente

En este mes podría nacer su bebé si algo le pasaba 

El doctor Connors le dijo que tomara reposo absoluto y que minimizarla su movimiento

Por eso cada vez que se movía o intentaba hacer algo uno de sus compañeros lo regañaba

Incluso Nick Fury ordenó si lo veían haciendo cualquier cosa que lo detenieran

"Parece que tus tíos y tías no quieren que tu mamá se mueva" Suspira

"Ya son cinco meses, el próximo mes papá debería estar llegando" 

Siente unas pataditas

"Algo me dice que estás feliz si papá viene no uf ya entendí no pates más May"

***

Noveno mes

Ya había pasado la fecha que le habían dado 

"Flint"

"Es el bebé o algo más" Le dice el hombre de arena 

"Algo más sabes si Sam está viniendo?"

El lo niega

"Nada y los intentos de contactó han sido fallidos"

Solo suspira después de eso Sam lo pagaría aunque el dolor emocional de saber que te perdiste todo el desarrollo de tu hija también dolía 

***

En cualquier momento Peter podría dar a Luz 

Osea que sus amigos se turnaban ahora por hora para no dejarlo solo y ayudarlo

Ahora era el turno de Flash

Peter estaba sentado viendo el mar 

Flash estaba parado atrás suyo cabeceando 

"Flash" Dice en un susurro

"Pasa algo amigo?" Le pregunta Flash viendolo

Tenía una cara de miedo y pánico

"Flash"

"Oh parece que no aguantaste Peter no te preocupes no le diré a nadie"

"(Porque no fue Cho en esta ocasión)"

"Flash no es eso mi fuente se rompio"

"Pues compramos otra.... Oh ya entendí"

Se mantiene tranquilo pero empieza a correr en círculos

"El bebé el bebé ya viene!"

"Flash!!!"

"Cierto el Doctor Connors le irá a avisar"

Se va corriendo

Peter suspira esperando a que se de cuenta

Regresa rápido

"Me olvidé de algo"

****

Sus compañeros estaban en otra habitación esperando noticias

Solo habían dejado a su tía May pasar

Se escucha unos gritos

"No puedo escuchar esto avisenme cuando haya nacido mis ardillas tampoco quieren escuchar este dolor" La chica ardilla se va con sus ardillas

Alguien pasa volando cerca

"Oigan que hacen todos reunidos?" Pregunta el recién llegado

Era Nova había vuelto de su misión

Y ahora se preguntaba porque todos lo miraban como si hubiera hecho algo malo

Y Nick Fury le dijo en tono serio que fuera a la enfermería que había algo para él

"Que les pasa? Pasó algo malo?" Pregunta sin entender mientras desciende

Mary Jane y Harry le meten un golpea

"Oigan!" Grita sobandose su hombro

"No estuviste con Peter"

"Eso eso fue por irte por mucho tiempo" 

"Ok que les pasa a todos o mejor dicho que le pasa a mi novio para que todos ustedes me miren así"

"Sam" Danny pone la mano en su hombro 

Se acerca a susurrarle

La cara de Sam era todo un poema

"Quisiera tener una cámara"

"Ya tomé una foto Power Man"

****

"Peter!" Sam entra de golpe

"Sam eres un gran @#$&(%¶×•÷π!!!" Grita Peter por el dolor que sentía 

"Peter" Su tía lo regaña

"Guo jamás oí tantas malas palabras en una oración cariño" 

"Cierra tu #$@# boca!!"

"Guo Spider sabe maldecir" Miles empieza a anotar las malas palabras para algún día utilizarla

Flash le quita su nota y la rompe 

"Pero estoy feliz que estés aquí" Sam besa su cabeza 

"No te pongas cariñoso" Le dice enojado le estaba doliendo todo el cuerpo y más la parte baja

"Danny ya me explico todo estoy muy feliz y confundido porque tendremos a nuestro bebé"

***

Sam ahora se arrepentia de quitarse el casco 

Peter estaba rompiendo su mano

Se escucha más gritos fuertes 

"Eso es normal" Pregunta Cho escuchando más gritos y unos gritos agudos

"Algo me dice Peter acaba de romperle la mano a Sam por la fuerza de araña" Ava dice 

Scalert solo sonríe

Le había enseñado a Peter como romperle la mano como venganza por irse 

Así pasaron unas horas 

La mayoría se había dormido 

Se escucha un llanto de bebé

"Felicidades es una niña"

La señora Cage le enseña a una bebé que estaba llorando y gritando 

"Es tan linda"

Le da su bebé

"Es tan pequeña" Sam dice viendo a su hija

"May, May Alexander Parker"

"Hey pusiste mi apellido primero"

"Hicimos una apuesta que perdí, si nos casamos o teníamos una hija podríamos tu apellido primero" Le dice sonriendo

****

"Como te encuentras araña" Le dice Sam a Peter el cual estaba despertando 

"Me duele todo el cuerpo donde está nuestra bebé" Dice en pánico

"Tranquilo está aquí" Señala una incubadora

"Tu tía May se fue dijo que después volvería, doctor Connors dice que está muy sana"

"Quieres cargarla?"

"Puedo"

"Es tu hija Sam"

Sam la carga

"Esto me hace recordar cuando carge a Kaelynn"

"Aún no le dijimos a tu familia, Kaelynn debe estar muy feliz siempre preguntaba cuándo sería tía y tú mamá es abuela"

"Tendremos mucho que explicar"

Suspira

Su bebé empieza a llorar

"Creo que tiene hambre" 

Peter extiende sus manos y Sam con delicadeza le da a la pequeña

"No me mires se siente raro" Peter se queja avergonzado por la mirada de Sam

El aparta la mirada 

Su bebé estaba tomando del pecho de Peter....

Eso lo perturbaba pero lo soportaría

"Peter"

"Pasa algo Sam"

"Sabes te traje algo de la misión aunque no es momento pero" Saca una cajita 

"Te casarías conmigo" Era un anillo muy bonito

"Guo es hermoso"

"Es una gema especial"

"Si me casare contigo Sam"

Se besan

"Voy primero"

"Somos el equipo original"

"Somos su equipo actual"

"Mejores amigos primeros!"

Se escuchan gritos detrás detrás de la puerta 

"Algo me dice que los demás ya quieren conocerte" 

"Primero termina de alimentarla yo los entretengo" Sam dice listo para irse a la batalla

Peter se ríe 

"Buena suerte nuevo papá"

"Gracias nueva mamá"

"Sam!" El se ríe 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> So far I have not read a Spideynova fic that has mpreg


End file.
